World is Not Just All About You
by Bad Duck
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang dianggap aneh di sekolah berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke si the most wanted man di sekolah. Tipe pacaran mereka berbeda dari kebanyakan orang lainnya. Hinatanya cuek dan judes abis dan Sasuke pendiam tapi pemalu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi kedua kakak mereka yang merencanakan ini. Multi pair. SasuHina/ NaruSaku/ SasuSaku/ GaaHina. #Gak kebanyakan?


Apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengan pacarmu saat kencan? Menonton film,makan disebuah caffe sambil saling menyuapi, pergi ketaman hiburan kemudian berpegangan tangan bahkan sampai berciuman, ataupun yang paling parah melakukan seks dengan pacarmu. Ckckck... tidakkah ada kegiatan lain selain diatas? Tentu saja ada, tapi hanya itu yang ada dipikirannku saat ini. Kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang tengah jatuh cinta. Hei apakah disetiap kencanmu kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu? Bukan kadang-kadang yang kutanyakan, tapi 'di'setiap kencanmu kau selalu bertengakar dengan pacarmu. Hanya karena masalah sepele. Masalah sepele yang dianggap penting bagi orang lain, yaitu cinta.

.

.

.

"Oi!"

"..."

"Oi..." dengan malas kuubah posisi kepalaku sehingga sekarang kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Tatapan mata berwarna hitam itu yang seolah dapat menusuk jantung siapapun jika kau melihatnya tapi tidak untukku. Tatapan mata yang selalu mengarah padaku sejak sebulan yang lalu itu tidak berubah. Tetap sama bahkan semakin hari semakin tajam, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatku takut malah seny...seringaian selalu terpatri diwajahku semakin hari semakin sering kutunjukkan wajah mengesalkanku padanya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Hn, ada apa?" jawabku dengan nada datar, kualihkan pandanganku kearah jendela. Memperlihatkan warna langit yang semakin lama semakin berwarna jingga.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata itu. Apa kau tau sekarang sudah jam berapa?" Cih, apa-apaan dia. Sok peduli denganku.

"..." bukannya membalas pertanyaannya aku malah mengambil tas biru tuaku lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dikelas. Belum sampai aku mencapai pintu sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tau ini tangannya. Dengan malas kuubah posisiku yang semula membelakanginya sehingga sekarang kami saling berhadapan. Tangan panjangnya masih saja menggenggam tanganku.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Tiga kata yang sangat menyebalkan itu selalu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak usah, kau selalu menghalangi jalanku bangsat." Tolakku cukup halus. Yah cukup halus daripada biasanya, biasanya aku langsung memukul tangannya atau kakinya.

"Hei, bersikaplah sedikit baik pada pacarmu ini, brengsek." Yah walaupun malas dan sangat tidak rela harus kuakui lelaki ini adalah pacarku.

.

.

.

Mungkin kalian berpikir, jika kalian pulang bersama pacar kalian itu adalah kebiasaan paling menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak pulang bersama dengan pacarmu sambil bergandengan tangan, mengobrol tentang banyank hal, dan terakhir kau mencium pipinya saat kau sudah sampai didepan rumahmu sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai rumah.

Dan lagi-lagi pendapat itu kutolak mentah-mentah. Lelaki yang berjalan jauh didepanku selalu saja menghalangiku. Bukannya aku rendah hati, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir memiliki wajah yang lumayan errrr manis. Bisa dibilang penampilanku sangat mengerikan. Rambut indigo panjang yang selalu tergerai, warna mata yang cenderung putih tapi menurutku warna mataku berwarna soft purple dan satu lagi aku jarang tersenyum. Ditambah dengan sifatku, jarang bersosialisasi dan cenderung pendiam. Semua alasan itulah yang membuatku sampai sekarang belum mempunyai teman. Apa pacar juga dihitung teman? Jika iya dialah temanku.

Jika setiap wanita didunia ini berusaha mempercantik dirinya agar kaum adam tertarik padanya sedangkan aku kebalikannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan wajahku ini, mau cantik jelek aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah muak dengan semua itu, love at first sight. Cih itu sama saja melihat seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja tidakkah kalian tahu apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Hei manis, ingin pergi bersama kami? Kau terlihat muram, ingin bersenang-senang bersama?"

'Kesempatan' seringaiku bertambah saat kulirik lelaki itu berjalan semakin jauh tanpa melirik kebelakang.

"A-ano...apa ya-yang ingin kalian l-lakukan?"

"Sudahlah ikut kami..." tanpa diduga ketiga lelaki itu menyeretku kesebuah gang gelap yang sepertinya jarang dilewati oleh siapapun. Mereka memojokkanku sehingga punggungku merasakan kasar dan dinginnya tembok dibelakangku. Seringaian terlihat dari mulut mereka, yah harus kuakui sekarang aku terpojok dengan kedua tanganku yang mereka genggam dengan erat. Satu diantara mereka berdiri tepat didepanku.

"Eh kau cukup cantik untuk anak seumuranmu. Khekhekhe..." lagi-lagi bicara soal wajah.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk, kulihat tadi kau punya mata yang bagus." Diangkatnya daguku dengan tangannya.

"Hei hei... menarik sekali." Lelaki itu mencondongkan kepalanya, aku tau apa maksudnya. Saat jarak kami tinggal beberapa senti kulihat orang itu seperti tertarik kebelakang. Dan dengan hitungan detik sebuah pukulan mendarat langsung dipipinya.

DUAGH

Orang itu dengan tidak elitnya terjatuh ketanah dengan wajahnya yang mencium dinginnya jalan. Kedua orang disampingku terlihat panik saat hm... mungkin bosnya telah dipukul oleh seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul. Secara bersamaan mereka berdua menyerang lelaki itu, tapi dengan mudahnya dia menjatuhkan keduanya. Yah walaupun sebentar tapi itu cukup mengurangi rasa bosanku, sudah kuduga pacarku hebat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriaknya cukup keras. Secepat kilat dia menghampiriku yang berusaha pergi dari tempat ini. Diraihnya pergelangan tanganku dan dihempaskannya tubuhku ketembok bangunan disampingku dan kedua tangannya yang berada disamping kepalaku. Posisi kami seperti seorang harimau yang akan memangsa bebek buruk rupa. Oh aku sampai lupa, tentang ketiga preman itu. Kulirik kekanan dan kekiri ketiga preman itu sudah tidak ada rupanya, mungkin mereka kabur saat melihat wajah pacarku ini.

"APA KAU MENDENGARKU HAH?"

"..."

"Jawab aku!"

"Jawaban seperti apa yang ingin kau inginkan?" kulihat ia menggeram. Seringaiku bertambah saat kulihat otot siku-siku yang ada didahinya. Mungkin dia marah karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan saat dia menemukanku aku dikepung ketiga lelaki bangsat itu. Pikirku dalam hati.

"Hah sudahlah, percuma..." dia turunkan tangannya dan berbalik membelakangiku. "...kau seharusnya melawan mereka tadi. Aku tau kau pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka. Untuk apa kau membiarkan mereka sampai memojokkanmu seperti tadi?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Sasuke-kun? Aku ini wanita lemah." Nadaku kubuat seperti wanita lemah.

"Cih, wanita lemah apanya. Jangan gunakan nada bicara seperti itu, sangat tidak pantas untukmu. Satu lagi jika kau memanggilku dengan suffix-kun, terdengar sangat aneh."

"Bukankah setiap wanita disekolah memanggilmu 'Sasuke-kun'." Dan kuubah nadaku dengan nada mengejek dan biasanya dia langsung kesal denganku saat aku bicara dengan nada ini.

"Kau bukan wanita Hyuuga, sadarlah."

"Terserah." Kataku sambil berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan jalan rumahku. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sudahlah ayo pulang. Kau tidak maukan kakakmu menghadiahkanmu pukulan gratisnya." Mendengar kata 'kakak' tubuhku langsung merinding, dengan cepat kuputar arahku mengikuti lelaki didepanku. Walaupun samar aku bisa melihat dia tengah menyeringai di balik bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

Apa kalian penasaran kenapa kami berdua yang seperti ini bisa saling berpacaran. Akan kuceritakan. Kedua kakak kami adalah teman baik, dulunya kakaknya adalah ketua berandal yang paling ditakuti di daerah ini. Setiap kali ada pertarungan dia selalu saja menang. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak lawan yang dihadapinya, dia dan gengnya selalu saja menang. Walaupun disebut geng, itu hanyalah komplotan anak-anak SMA yang terdiri dari lima orang. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kakakku? Kakakkku adalah salah rival sekaligus orang kepercayaannya. Dan terjadilah peristiwa naas ini.

Aku yang kebetulan seumuran dengan adik teman kakakku itu dengan terpaksa harus menyetujui ide gila kedua monster licik itu. Kakakku yang kuanggap sempurna disegala bidang, kalah taruhan pada ketua berandal itu dan menjadikan adik satu-satunya menjadi korban atas tindakan kurang ajarnya ini. Dan kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi padaku. Orang itu bermaksud untuk mencarikan pacar untuk adik tercintanya, dan orang paling sial itu adalah aku. Sial bagiku tapi beruntung bagi orang lain. Pacarku itu walau harus kuakui dia merupakan lelaki populer dikalangan para gadis. Yah jika kulihat dengan benar aku tidak menemukan hal istimewa darinya.

Aku tau dia juga terpaksa berpacaran denganku akibat paksaan dari kakaknya. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaanku padanya dengan tegas pasti aku berkata 'Walau aku tidak menyukainya tapi yang jelas aku tidak membencinya.'

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Datang terlambat kesekolah, tidak mengerjakan tugas, dan terakhir mendapat hukuman karena tertidur dikelas. Memang begitulah kehidupanku. Bukan karena telat dan tugas, tapi aku paling benci jika ada orang yang menggangguku saat aku tidur. Meskipun yang menggangguku itu adalah seorang guru.

Saat aku berjalan menuju keruang musik kulihat dia tengah berdiri dengan seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang dikuncir tinggi sehingga mempermanis tampilan gadis itu. Walaupun aku perempuan normal, aku dengan yakin mengatakan kalau gadis itu sangat cantik. Dengan sekali lihat aku pastikan jika gadis itu memberikan bingkisan merah muda yang tidak kukrtahui apa isinya pada orang itu. Ah aku ingat, dia adalah gadis populer yang katanya lebih pantas bersanding dengannya dibandingkan denganku. Aku mengiyakan kata orang-orang tentang hal itu. Seharusnya dialah yang jadi pacarnya, dan aku bisa menikmati hari-hari SMA ku dengan tenang.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu privasi mereka karena sejak awal aku ingin pergi keruang musik. Tebak aku ingin apa disana? Tentu saja untuk tidur-tiduran disana. Dimana lagi aku bisa menemukan ruangan sepi yang ada di sekolah ini selain diasana. Diatap, tentu saja tidak banyak orang kesana untuk makan siang. Atap merupakan tempat terfavorit selain kantin. Perpustakaan, kuraasa tidak diasana selalu saja ada orang yang membaca sehingga itu bukan tempat yang bisa dibilang sepi. UKS, itu juga tidak. Aku sudah sering tertidur disana dan berakhir dengan 'Sasuke-kun, Hyuuga-san sakit bisa kauantar dia pulang?' Itulah sebabnya aku memilih ruang musik disamping jauh, ada rumor kalau ruang musik adalah salah satu ruangan terangker disekolah. Buatku itu tidak masalah asalkan hanya aku yang berada disana.

Kubuka tirai yang menutupi masuknya sinar matahari, meskipun aku tidak takut pada hantu tapi tidak memungkinkan aku tidak takut pada gelap. Mataku tertuju pada kedua orang itu, mereka masih disana. Kebetulan atau apa ruang musik berada tepat disamping taman dimana mereka berdiri sekarang dan pemandangan selanjutnya yang kulihat adalah gadis pink itu menciumnya. Tepat di bibir. Ku letakkan tanganku didagu pose berpikir. Tentu saja dia menerimanya, mana mau seorang lelaki normal menolak ciuman dari gadis secantik dia. Diasamping dia cantik, dia memiliki hati yang baik dan juga dia sangat feminin. Dan aku? Tidak ada yang bisa kubanggakan mungkin hanya otak dan kekuatanku.

Wah beruntung sekali dia, jika ada seorang yang tahu pasti dia akan dikeroyok seluruh lelaki yang ada disekolah ini. Tapi sebagai pacar yang baik tentunya jika aku tidak ingin kakakku memukulku (melihat adik temannya yang menjadi pacarku babak belur saat mengantarkanku pulang, dan kalian tahu yang memaksanya untuk selalu mengantarkanku pulang adalah kakakku)

'Hyuuga Hinata bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan apa yang kulihat ini dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi'. Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkan jendela dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Kuharap aku tidak ketiduran dan terkunci disini. Semoga.

.

.

.

Kedua mataku terbuka memperlihatkan warna mata pearl yang tadinya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mataku. Kekerjapkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan keadaan sekarang. Kedua bola mataku terbuka lebar saat kulihat langit mulai berwarna jingga. Sial. Aku ketiduran. Lagi. Saat aku mencoba keluar dengan berusaha membuka pintu ternyata pitu itu terkunci. Salahkan aku yang tidur disamping rak buku sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang tahu jika masih ada orang yang tengah tidur diruang ini. Aku menghela nafas. Jika aku tidak bisa keluar maka aku harus menginap disini selama dua malam. Karena esok sekolah diliburkan. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya banyak ide untuk keluar dari sini. Salah satunya dengan lompat dari jendela. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk, hanya melompat dari lantai dua dan jaruh ketanah. Simpel sih. Saat kulihat tanahnya juga tidak terlalu keras, jadi tidak sampai ada kemungkinan aku mati karena lompat mungkin hanya retak atau patah tulang saja. Itu tidak masalah asalkan aku tidak terkurung disini tanpa makanan selama dua hari.

Kuambil sepatuku yang terletak didekat pintu, butuh waktu lama untuk aku memakainya. Yosh, kubuka jendela itu dan bersiap lompat jika tidak ada suara yang menyebalkan masuk kegendang telingaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lompat dari ketinggian itu?" dia lagi dia lagi. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Tidak bisakah sehari saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Kuletakkan sebelah kakiku pada jendela yang terbuka.

"Celana dalammu akan terlihat dari bawah jika kau begitu." Katanya dengan nada sinis.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melihatnya? Mendekatlah!" aku tidak peduli memangnya kenapa hanya celana dalam kan, pastinya dia juga pernah melihat celana dalam perempuan. Tentu saja celana dalam ibunya. Walaupun dia orang seperti itu-menyebalkan tapi aku percaya dia termasuk lelaki yang mengahrgai perempuan. Terbukti dia tidak pernah berbuat tidak senonoh dan kuarng sopan pada perempuan. Kecuali padaku tentunya (dia pernah tidak sengaja memukulku sampai hidungku mimisan karena aku berusaha kabur darinya saat dia mengantarku pulang)

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan celana dalammu. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan-jangan kau terkunci lagi?"

"Diamlah bangsat." Meski terpaksa aku harus membetulkan kalimatnya itu. Terkunci untuk ketiga kalinya dalam bulan ini sangat menjengkelkan. Apalagi jika orang itu selalu muncul pada saat-saat seperti ini. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Lompatlah, aku tidak mau meminta kunci lagi pada petugas sekolah."

"Minggirlah, kau tidak mau kan jika ada seseorang jatuh tepat menindihmu?" kataku menyuruhnya pergi dari posisinya. Yah meskipun aku ingin sekali menibannya dengan tubuhku, tapi tidak untuk saat ini karena selama aku terkunci dialah yang selalu meminta kunci pada petugas dan menolongku keluar dari ruangan itu. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terma kasihku padanya.

"Lompatlah, aku akan menangkapmu." Jika perempuan yang ada di sekolah ini mendengarnya, tentunya mereka akan langsung berkata 'Kyaaa Sasuke-kun tangkap aku' dan lain sebagainya. Bisa dibilang lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu pendiam. Oh maaf kuralat, sangat pendiam dan juga dingin. Tentu saja hanya pada perempuan dan jika dengan temannya dia juga...pendiam. Bukannya aku memperhatikannya, itulah yang dikatakan para wanita di sini dan tanpa sengaja aku mendenarnya.

"Kau gila? Jika aku lompat tangan kecilmu tidak akan kuat untuk menahanku. Dan itu sama saja dengan aku lompat sendiri. Jadi minggir!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, cepatlah lompat brengsek. Aku ingin segera pulang!"

"Minggir."

"Kau tidak inginkan saat lomba kendo, kakimu itu patah karena lompat dari lantai dua?" saat mendengar kata 'kendo' kuubah anggapan gilanya menjadi hal yang masuk akal, mungkin lompat dan dia akan menangkapku bukan merupakan ide yang buruk. Yah jika aku tidak sayang pada tulang-tulangku. Perlu waktu lama untuk sembuh dari patah tulang dan sebentar lagi ada lomba yang harus kuikuti.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku lompat dan usahakan kau menangkapku. Jika saat aku lompat kau tidak menangkapku kubunuh kau bangsat."

"Jika aku punya rencana semacam itu, aku pastikan jika aku tidak lagi sayang pada nyawaku." Aku tau maksudnya jika aku tergores bahkan sampai terluka kakakku pasti akan membunuhnya. Meskipun aku tidak perlu ancaman kakakku untuk menyuruh seseorang untuk melindungi adiknya karena aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga kau harus lompat, mengerti?" aku mengangguk.

"Satu...dua...tiga."

HUP

BRUKKK

"Aduh."

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan cepat menyingkir, kau meniban perutku tau." Yah beginilah kami, sudah kuduga tangannya tidak kuat menahanku dan kami terjatuh. Aku diatas dan dia dibawah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kami berdua sedekat ini. Mata kami bertemu. Bukan jenis mata seperti pada manga saat terjadi event ini, tapi mata yang saling menusuk. Jangankan berpegangan tangan berdekatan dengannya kurang dari dari satu meter saja itu termasuk jarang.

"Hn."

"Ah aku tidak tau kau seberat itu, jika tau aku tidak akan menangkapmu tadi."

"Sudahlah yang penting aku sudah keluar dari ruang itu. Tapi kenapa kau tau aku disana?" tanyaku penasaran. Kami bahkan tidak bertegur sapa hari ini. Tapi kenapa dia tau aku tidur disana.

"Aku tadi melihatmu, kau berjalan saat istirahat ke ruang musik. Dan aku juga melihatmu saat..." dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tentu saja sebagai manusia yang ingin normal aku penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimatnya itu.

"Saat apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Aku tau apa maksudnya, saat dia berciuman dengan gadis itu dia sempat melirikku yang berada di lantai dua.

"Menututku dia manis."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Tentu saja gadis pink yang tadi menciummu. Kurasa kalian sangat serasi."

"..." dia tidak menaggapiku. Dan masih dalam posisi aku berada diatasnya, dia mendorongku agar kami berdua duduk berhadapan. Kulihat samar rona merah dipipinya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya malu dan itu sangat membuat senang. Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggodanya.

"Hei kudengar kalau dia adalah orang yang kau suka. Apa itu benar?" rona di wajahnya semakin terlihat dan aku puas dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukannya sekarang. Dia membuang mukanya.

"Diamlah, ayo pulang."


End file.
